Rinuwe
by Saira
Summary: Rinuwe is defintely not what is commonly thought of when it comes to Elves. But her difference will prove useful in the hard times to come.
1. Run Away Rin

_"For the record this story is completely by REQUEST. I am doing it for a friend and if it is absolutely stupid it's because I am going by what my friend told me to. But I think it's still an okay story. Enjoy.  
  
--Saira"_  
  
** 'Run Away' Rin**  
  
"Damn it Rin, I said aim for the target not your uncle's window, which I might add is about 180 degrees in the _other_ direction!"  
"Just shut up and run!" the girl, Rin, said  
"No wonder they call you 'Run away.' That's all you do"  
"Shut up!"  
Rinuwe was running through the city of Rivendell hoping to avoid a lecture she knew would be coming. She was Lord Elrond's niece but that didn't mean he would be lenient when she just broke a 1,000 year old window.  
Her dark brown hair whipped against her face as she ran with one of her only friends away from the crime scene. Her green eyes chanced a look back at her black haired Elf friend. His dark eyes stared angrily at her.  
She knew she shouldn't have even tried to use a bow and arrow especially since she could barely hold it steady long enough to aim let alone hit the target. She knew she was hopeless at all weapons but yet still after 300 years of life she still tried.  
They finally stopped behind one of the houses and sat panting.  
"Lord Elrond is going to kill you"  
"I know Tyrael!"  
Rin slumped to the ground and shut her eyes.  
"How on earth can you be an Elf and _that_ horrible at any kind of weaponry?!"  
"When I figure it out I'll let you know."  
"If you weren't so good at healing your uncle would have already sent you off! I bet if he knew what he was in for when he took you in he would have left you in the Wilds"  
"Thanks for your confidence"  
"No problem" he said as they both started laughing. "Now remember—"  
"—I know. You had nothing to do with it. Go. I'm sure Arwen will soften him up a little before he finds me"  
"Bye Rin"  
After Tyrael left, Rin chanced a glance up at the window and she saw Lord Elrond ready to explode. She saw Arwen come up and as Rin thought was calming down her uncle. She was in for it now but she'd wait a good while before going to face his wrath. She watched for a long time and he finally stopped yelling and went back inside. Arwen glanced her way knowing that's where Rin always ran off to. Rin headed back up  
"How mad is he?"  
"If this was the first time it wouldn't be too bad"  
"I know" she said "You'd think if he's got the gift of foresight he'd know when I'm about to shatter a valuable window"  
"You'd think so"  
"Well I better let him yell at me"  
"Stay silent. Avoid your usual remarks"  
"Right"  
"Good luck"  
"Promise you'll intervene if I can't handle it?"  
"Promise"  
Rin smiled at her cousin and headed into the house where Elrond was waiting with his arms folded.  
"Vedui Uncle"  
"Rinuwe Undómiel what on earth is going through your head?! Have you not tried before and failed! Even when you tried to be careful you ruined a valuable window that can never be replaced!"  
"I'll never learn if I don't try" Rin interrupted  
"You've been trying for almost 250 years! You have yet to show any improvement! Why? Is it lack of motivation? You just don't want to? What?!"  
"I don't know! Look, I know I am a far from admirable Elf but I am trying. I mean, I'm not trying to break your things but I am trying to be the niece you want me to be. I want to make you proud of me. If there is anything I can do, please tell me"  
Elrond sighed deeply as his niece stared at the ground.  
"Rinuwe. I took you in and I hope you do not think that if I'd known you would cause such chaos I would disown you. You're right, you are far from admirable in many ways you for what you lack in most skills, you make up for in other areas. I have given up completely on your fighting abilities but now I think it's time to work on your diplomatic skills. This I know will be difficult for you but still something you need to work on"  
"What are you getting at?"  
"You're going to Mirkwood to see King Thranduil. We'd like to convince him to send his troops to aid in the war."  
"No way"  
"You don't really have a choice, Rinuwe. Either you go to Mirkwood or you spend the next 1,000 years of your life putting every last piece of that window together"  
"Hmm, after much thought I've decided I'll go"  
"Go pack. You leave tonight"  
"Tonight!?"  
Rin could see his teeth clench and decided to back out. Arwen was waiting to hear what happened.  
"Did you know?"  
"Know what?"  
"That your father is sending me to Mirkwood?"  
"Oh dear god" Arwen sighed. "Thranduil definitely wont send is troops now"  
"Hey!"  
"Anyway, whether you convince Thranduil or not, my father probably needs some time away from you"  
"He's needed that since I arrive. I sure am a failure as a niece especially one in such a family" Rin said sitting down on a bench. Arwen joined her.  
"You're not a failure. You should hear him talk about your healing abilities"  
"That I'm horrible"  
"More like how good you are"  
"It's a miracle"  
"No its not. He even thinks you might possess the same gift of foresight both he and your mother have or had"  
"If that was true I never would have tried the bow again" Rin joked  
"Well, you should go get ready. If you're late it will not help your situation." Arwen said "Oh, and pack a dress"  
"I don't have one"  
"Borrow one of mine"  
A few hours later Rin was rushing down to the main entrance where Elrond's caravan was waiting. Arwen warned her but she still wasted time and was half an hour late. She moved her legs as fast as she could down the stairs and ended up getting tangled in her stuff and fell. Luckily Tyrael caught her at the bottom.  
"I'd leave before Elrond gets down here"  
"Right"  
Tyrael pushed her up on the horse and slapped it so that she went off. 


	2. Daydreamer Rin

**Daydreamer Rin**

Rin rode on her white horse with her head up in the clouds. She knew the horse wouldn't purposely run into trees or anything to that nature and as long as she paid attention enough so that she wouldn't lose her party, then she preferred the clouds.

"Lady Rinuwe?"

The Elf who spoke didn't even grasp her attention for a second. She continued to daydream. But suddenly when the bouncing of her horse's walk ceased Rinuwe came to.

"Lady Rinuwe?"

She shook her head and then turned around on her horse where she saw everyone had stopped.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Milady, it is dark and we should stop for the night. There are many dangers if you travel at night. Especially in such times as these."

"Yes."

Several of her companions snickered. Rin found it funny how all the Elves who knew her usually taunted and made fun of her but wasn't she more mature not falling subject to it.

Rin dismounted her horse and tied it to a tree. She went on the other side out of view from the others. She leaned back and looked up at the sky. Back in Rivendell, Arwen would take her on the roof and tell her stories about the constellations. She wished Arwen was here now. Her cousin was always there for her especially when times were rough, like when Rin's parents were killed.

Tyrael too. But Rin recalled that when they first met, he didn't want anything to do with her.

------------------------

"Go explore the city. I am sure Elrond wont mind. After all this is your home now" Arwen said to her young cousin.

"What if I get lost?"

"Here you'll never get lost because I'll always be here to find you."

So with that to comfort her, Rin went off. Her main goal was to find others her age so that she could feel more comfortable. She loved Arwen but Rin's attention span didn't hold out long enough for her.

"Great shot Tyrael. You're a natural" Rin heard from afar. The voice was light and carefree meaning lord Elrond definitely hadn't met them personally. Her piercing gaze chilled Rin's insides sometimes. She turned a corner and several Elves were cheering on a handsome black haired Elf who was shooting at a hay target.

Rin wanted to go introduce herself but first impressions that were intended to be graceful and suave usually ruined her reputation. And this time would be no different because when Rin stepped out she slipped on a puddle of water splashing it everywhere so that it hit everyone and forced this Tyrael character to miss his shot. All the elves grumbled and insulted her before walking off.

"Sorry" Rin said but none heard her. She sat there in the puddle, though, too embarrassed to move when a shadow blocked the sun.

"I was trying to break a record you know. I am one of the best archers Rivendell has ever seen and I just wasted an entire day because of you, newcomer."

"You know, why is it wherever I go I seem to ruin the mood."

"You're clumsy and lack grace. Elves are superior but you make us look bad."

"Us? Apparently I don't apply."

"Just stay away"

-------------------------

_So rude_ Rin thought to herself before the attempted to swing her dagger around so that it would have stopped right before hitting an Elf who was spying on her but she just ended up throwing it into a tree to her right.

"Milady, perhaps such tactics should be forgotten until you have mastered such a skill. Someone could get hurt."

"I think practice makes me worse" she said spitefully "What do you want?"

"Would you like something to eat?"

"No, I'm not hungry." She said getting up to yank her dagger out of the neighboring tree. She put it away then sat back down. Before she knew it, the stars had disappeared and the sun had replaced them starting a new day. It had seemed like seconds even though hours had gone by. Rin hadn't talked more than those brief words to the main escort. She knew all of them but like none. She began reminiscing again to pass the time.

----------------------------

She was determined to get back at that cocky little Elf. What made him into such a big shot? The ability to shoot an arrow? She could do that. Rin went back late that night after 'borrowing' a bow and quiver from a room in her uncle's house. Little did she know that the big shot was watching her having come down there to practice but stayed hidden at the sight of her.

"Okay, I can do this. How hard can it be?"

Rin mimicked what Tyrael had done earlier that day. However she ended up sneezing and shooting the arrow straight into the river where it was washed away. Tyrael tried not to laugh at her lack of skill. She tried again and again all night and never even reached the target. She gave up for the night and went back home.

The next day though, Tyrael got a vindictive idea to humiliate her. While she was walking by he put it into effect.

"Hey!" he called. She thought nothing of it. "Hey!" he said louder so that she couldn't ignore him.

"What?" she asked confused

He motioned for her to come over. Warily she did and when she got there he handed her his bow.

"Give it a try." He said

"No that's alright. I don't want to."

"Oh c'mon"

"It isn't that hard"

"I could do it in my sleep" they all taunted.

"Try" Tyrael said quietly in her ear as he stood behind her.

And as they both knew, she failed miserably but it was a bit too much for Rin. All this humiliation mixed with how she was grieving was too much and she threw the bow to the ground and ran off. However in that moment guilt hit Tyrael like a ton of bricks. All his friends patted him on the back and congratulated him but he stared at Rin running away and felt horrible.

He abandoned his friends for the rest of the day and searched for Rin. He knew the city like the back of his hand and he knew she'd just arrived so he figured it would be easy to find her. How wrong he was. He'd passed the House of Elrond for the third time before Arwen came outside.

"I have seen you run by several times. I'm curious what your intentions are." She asked curiously

"I am searching for someone"

"My dear cousin?"

"Your cousin?"

"Yes. Well, I assure you that you won't find her"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because she's running away. That is her one talent"

Arwen went inside before he could question her. He decided to circle around one more time so he headed back to where he always practiced since that's where he'd started, but to his shock Rinuwe was splashing her feet in the river.

"Why are you looking for me?" she asked venomously

"I'm Tyrael"

"I don't care. Why are you looking for me?"

"Can you at least tell me your name first?"

"No. Why are you looking for me?"

"To apologize for how I acted."

"Apology accepted now go away"

"No"

"Fine"

Rin got up and started walking away.

"That's it. You're just going to run away again."

"Why should I stay? You obviously don't want me around. You proved that today when you humiliated me"

"I said I was sorry"

"And you think that just because you say two words that I'm supposed to forget what happened and pretend we're friends?"

"Well, I suppose not"

"I'm Rinuwe" she said flatly crossing her arms. "That's all you need to know right now"

----------------------------

Reminiscing put Rin in a whole other world that made time fly because before she realized it, they were entering the woodland realm of Mirkwood. Her main escort joined beside her to make sure she went the right way. They rode for a long while more before they entered the more city-like area.

"Lord Thranduil and his son are to meet us there" her escort said pointing to a large hall visible through the trees.

"Are negations to take place right away?" Rin asked fearfully.

"No, just introductions"

"Whew. Thank god"

"But might I suggest milady that you walk in first to present yourself in a confident manner"

"Where's Tyrael when I need a confidence boost?"

"Come Lady Rinuwe"

_Here goes nothing_ she thought to herself. Two Elf guards opened the extravagant doors and allowed Rin to see the magnificent hall on the inside. Arch windows lined the walls and carved vines covered everything. And at the front sat such a majestic Elf that Rin was compelled to remain in her spot. She was used to Elrond's freezing gaze but his was gentle and surprised her. Her escort gave her a nudge and she continued forward.

"Lord Thranduil" she began as she bowed her head in respect. "I am Lady Rinuwe of Rivendell, sent by my Lord Elrond"

"We are pleased to accept you, milady. I hope your journey was pleasant"

"Quite"

"Ah, may I introduce my son, Legolas"

Rin turned and saw one of the most handsome Elves she ever gazed upon walk past her and join his father. But one thing she did notice is that he refused to look her in the eye. After living with Elrond, she almost found this offensive.

"It is a pleasure to meet such commendable Elves. I am honored you would have me" Rin said

"As we are to have you. Legolas please show our beautiful guest to a room for her stay"

For the briefest moment she saw his forehead scrunch meaning he didn't want to but he wouldn't disobey his father in front of guests. Rin was separated from her escorts as they were technically servants and would receive different accommodations. She followed Legolas who didn't say a single word as he led her up into the trees.

"Are all Sindarin elves this rude?"

"I beg your pardon" he said without stopping.

Rin stopped in her tracks. He was being inconceivably rude in her opinion.

"Milady why have you stopped?"

"Hi, I'm Rin" she said suddenly quite bubbly and false.

"What?"

"Well if you can be false so can I. Have I offended you somehow?"

"No"

"You are a terrible liar"

"And you lack in manners"

"I have manners for those who earn them"

"So as a prince of this realm you don't think I deserve such courtesy?" he asked

"No" she said simply.

"You 'deep elves' think—"

Rin started laughing and this seemed to infuriate Legolas.

"I'm sorry I just find that extremely entertaining. I'm half Noldor but out of any of them, I am hardly deep. Now then, is this my room?" Rin said brightly walking around him into a large lavishly decorated room.

He ran after her and immediately pulled her out.

"That's my room"

"Oh but it's so nice. Cant I stay here?"

"What?!"

"You Sindar elves are much too serious. So, what did I, or one of my kin do to deserve you arctic persona?"

"You come here to ask my father to aid in a war we have nothing to do with."

"War affects us all. You're ignorant if you think your borders will be immune to it all" Rin spat as she walked away. "I will take the matter up with your father and only him. I need not convince you of anything. You're close-minded and I want no more to do with you. I think the less we speak the better. You better hope I don't get in the mood to practice the bow because I guarantee you'll lose a window"

Rin spun around and realized she didn't know where to go.

"But none of that goes into effect until you show me my room" Rin said trying not to laugh at her own stupidity.

He showed her the room where she would be staying.

"You know little of the world or my father. I will enjoy seeing you try and fail"

He left.

"We'll see"


	3. Negotiations and Agreements

**Negotiations and agreements**

"Cocky little jerk. Just because he was born into such a noble position doesn't mean he is. I'll show him. He doesn't know me or anything about me. I _will_ convince King Thranduil to send troops and I'll look him straight in the eye and say '_I told you so_'" Rin thought aloud.

The night passed quickly and soon she was preparing to go before Thranduil once again. She hadn't slept all night so that she could think of proper arguments on what to say. Plus she had a few tricks up her sleeve.

"Milady, his lordship will see you now" an Elf said appearing in the doorway.

"I will be there shortly"

He nodded and left and shortly after Rin headed downstairs and entered the hall which she probably shouldn't have done. Legolas and Thranduil were arguing but stopped when she came in. She wanted to know what they were talking about but Rin had no doubts she was a big portion.

"Lady Rinuwe, please join us" Thranduil said

"My lord, might I ask that we use more common terms. All this nobility gets to me after awhile."

Thranduil gave a small chuckle. "Certainly."

Legolas was confused by what she could possibly have meant until she started pulling out the Elvish headpiece beautifully put in her hair. She looked quite foolish but once she was done, and didn't care how her appearance now looked, Legolas was shocked to see his father remove his crown. He seemed to be quite taken with Rin's personality.

"Legolas" his father said. Legolas looked at him in confusion until Thranduil raised an eyebrow and the he set to removing his own crown.

"Yesterday was much too formal for my taste. Lady Rinuwe sounds so _bleh_ so if you don't mind, I'd prefer if you're going to address me to just call me Rin."

Thranduil nodded. "You know, for a daughter of Tindomiel, you're not at all what I would expect. After all she was the daughter of the King of Númenor. When I received word from your uncle that his niece would be coming in Arwen's stead, I was expecting more elegance"

Of course during all this Rin was searching around for a place to sit down.

"Oh, yes, elegance isn't my thing. I prefer comfort. You know for a hall of a king you have very few chairs"

"Father, must we accommodate such rash requests?" Legolas asked quietly thinking Rin couldn't hear.

"Must I put up with your uncouth attitude?" Rin said

Thranduil just smiled. "Well if we cannot sit, why don't we walk? Come….we will discuss the reasons you're here as we see the wood"

Thranduil stood up and walked out with Rin. Legolas for several minutes refused to follow but eventually he ran and caught up walking a few paces behind.

"Now then, Rin, I know Elrond wishes me to send troops but I don't see why I should"

"I will not pretend that I know everything that's going on. All I know is that there is a threat that must be dealt with and we need all the help we can get. But I will not beg for your assistance. As I said to your son last night, this war will affect everyone and even though your borders may be perfectly well now, such a thing could change in a single night. That much I have seen with my own eyes"

"You put forth good arguments. War will affect us but I will not aid—"

"—please, think about it first. If I go back home and accomplished nothing, Lord Elrond will not be pleased."

"Why is that?"

"No matter, milord. Best not speak of it."

"Alright. Give me three days to go over everything. If you happen to think of anymore reasons, I'd be happy to hear them. Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"Please finish showing our guest around the city. I hope your stay is quite comfortable" Thranduil said before leaving so that Legolas could not argue.

Rin however didn't really care. After the ordeal with Tyrael, she'd learned to look on the brighter side of things. Plus she thought he could come around like Tyrael had.

"You don't have to show me anything. But I do want to know why you don't like _me_. Not my kin or the reason I've come, why don't you like _me_?"

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He tried again but still nothing. Rin smiled and then walked in the other direction.

"Where are you going?"

"Well you don't want to show me around so I'm going to show myself around."

"Who said I didn't want to show you around?"

"Your body language"

"What?"

"Look at yourself. Your forehead is scrunched up and you look mad. You're tense from top to bottom and lips pursed as if I just insulted you and you can't think of a good comeback"

"You'll get lost and end up in the troll infested areas"

"I doubt that. I'm not as stupid as I look. Scratch that. I'm not stupid"

"Could have fooled me"

"Is there a tree up your arse or something that you feel the need to degrade me?"

"Your vulgarity is all your own. I can't help how you are"

"And your pompous behavior is all your own too. Good day"

Rin stormed off muttering to herself how insufferable he was being, and he in turn went the opposite direction saying something along the same lines. Rin found a courtyard to herself but back in the main city she heard shouts weapons and ran back.

Apparently Dwarves had ventured in and angered Thranduil somehow.

"I wouldn't go over there right now"

Rin had been about to go see what was going on but it had been Legolas who called her back.

"What happened?" she asked

"I'm not exactly sure, but my father isn't pleased. I fear there will be a fight between Elves and Dwarves in the near future"

"But it's the Orcs we need to worry about" Rin whispered so low he couldn't hear. "Is that a hobbit?"

"Yes, Bilbo Baggins."

"What will happen to all of them?"

"They will be imprisoned until my father feels he's been compensated."

That night all the Dwarves and the hobbit were locked up. However Rin got an idea. She knew the Orc armies would be there very soon so if the Dwarves got free and assembled their armies to fight against the Elves, and now the Lake-Men since Thranduil had allied them, then there might be a chance they would team up once the Orcs arrived.

Then again, there was also the chance everything could backfire and she would be the cause of the greatest massacre in all Middle-Earth history.

"Psst" Rin said trying to get the hobbit's attention. "Psst!"

"Whuh?"

"Hi" Rin said

"Uh, hello?"

"Your name is Bilbo, correct?"

"Aye"

"I need your help"

Rin explained her plan.

"I can get you all out. Have Thorin call his cousin Dáin and send his armies. I will take care of Thranduil"

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Not in the least but it's the best idea I've got"

Rin accomplished a very good diversion. Many windows were broken but no one would ever know it was her, and since she picked the perfect bow to use to make sure no blame would befall her, all the Dwarves were able to escape. Thranduil was furious but it could not compare to how Legolas was because he seemed to be the only one who knew the little accident was her, but what surprised Rin was that he didn't tell on her.

Thranduil took her aside one day and said his decision was made and he would fight the Dwarves and that was the end of it. And as she predicted, the Dwarves had a huge army ready to fight to Elves, but now it was Rin's time to show her skill. She went to see Thranduil the morning they were to leave.

"Rinuwe, please. I have had enough of this. The Dwarves have this coming"

"Milord, hear me out. You're about to send you army against the Dwarves when a larger threat is just over the horizon. I received word that an Orc army has come and if your two races cannot negotiate this out civilly, you won't stand a chance. Now I will beg because I wish you would speak with Thorin and Dáin."

He knew she was right and after several minutes of silence, he agreed.

"Send someone out to call them"

"I will personally"

"No, your uncle would not approve"

"My uncle isn't here. It'll be my own fault if I get killed so you can't be held responsible" Rin said brightly.

Thranduil didn't have a chance to argue before Rin was riding a horse off into the distance. Within two hours she came to the middle of a clearing with the Dwarf lords and then Legolas and Thranduil met them there. She switched over to her Elven kin and then let the lords speak. Bilbo was there and she winked at him.

After much talk, they put their differences aside to oppose the common foe. Elrond arrived that night since he had sent his troops to help.

"If what Thranduil tells me is true, it is because of you that the Elf and Dwarf war did not take place" he said as they walked around the city

"If they want to give me the credit, I won't deny it"

"Well I think your work is done. Your cousin has gone to stay with her grandmother again. Would you like to join them?"

"I will. I have seen enough bloodshed and wish no more so I would like to leave before it starts"

"Leave tonight."

Rin nodded and went to go get her things. These had surely been an eventful few weeks but she'd enjoyed them. She'd helped make history but no one would ever know it was all her idea.

"Rinuwe?"

"Yes?"

"I am proud of you."

Those simple five words filled Rin with the happiest feeling she'd felt for many years. She'd longed for such words.

"Thank you"


	4. Come Around

**Come Around**

**** "I hear you're leaving for Lórien"

Rin spun around and saw Legolas in the doorway of her room.

"Yes. Arwen is there and I prefer not to be around when the war begins"

"Why does it bother you so?"

Rin sighed deeply before she looked up at him. Several of her long bangs fell in her face but she left them there as she stared at him. She searched his face for insincerity because it was a hard topic for her to talk about.

"My mother was killed because she tried to escape a war. That's how I came to be with lord Elrond. Death is a hard thing to watch when you are acquainted with the deceased" Rin said not at all in her bright voice.

"I'm sorry. I should not have asked….You were right" he said suddenly at the end.

"About what?"

"If my father had sent troops to begin with several towns might have been spared. Did you know all along?"

"All I had were feelings. I had no idea if anything would work out but I'm certainly glad they did."

After a moment of silence, Rin set back to packing.

"Will you come back at all?"

Rin couldn't suppress a small giggle that escaped her lips.

"Did I say something comical?"

"Uh, no. You reminded me of my friend Tyrael just then"

When Rin looked at Legolas though, he suddenly looked serious and a little sad.

"Good friend of yours?"

"The only one in Rivendell who'll talk to me other than my relatives"

"Has anyone ever told you that when it comes to Elves, you are one of the strangest?"

Rin smiled and that was all. Legolas sighed and left the room so Rin could finish up. Not long after Rin met her party down at the bottom. However, there was one unfamiliar horse in the mix.

"Are we gaining travelers?" Rin asked as she handed her bags to another Elf.

And to no surprise of hers, no one answered her.

"Yes, Rin, someone else is joining us" she said to herself before trying to mount her horse. "Dammit!" she yelled when she started falling back. But to her shock, someone caught her.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to mount a horse?" Legolas said before pushing her up on to the saddle.

"Oh, they've taught me countless times" she joked.

"Can you ride properly, or will you be needing help with that to?"

"I'll let you know. Shouldn't you be preparing for battle?"

"My father gave me the choice to either escort you to Lórien or go to battle. The path will be dangerous and I decided I would escort you." Then he let out a loud whistle and a whole band of his fellow Elves gathered around.

"Didn't think I was worth all this" Rin said

"You don't give yourself enough credit"

Once they left, Rin held a pensive look on her face. Legolas stole glances whenever he thought she was not looking. He didn't understand her but she seemed to have him figured out. She knew exactly how to turn him around and make him completely rethink everything he'd ever thought. Somehow that irritated him but still intrigued.

"We've been riding for 3 hours 27 minutes and however many seconds and I think every 2 minutes, you've looked my way." Rin said without even looking back at him.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How do you know such things?"

"When you're different, people always stare"

"Do you try to be different?"

"No, it comes naturally."

Legolas came up beside her and then pulled his horse in front of hers.

"Hey!" she said nearly losing her balance.

"I think I figured it out"

"Figured what out? What needed to be figuring?"

"You are comical to hide your true feelings"

"Eh wrong again." She said "I am comical because it makes me feel better and makes others feel better. I have no secrets. You ask me anything and I'll tell you as long as I know you're willing to listen. I assure you, young lord, that I will say what I feel when I feel it"

"What are you feeling now?" he asked curiously

"I feel like you only want me to answer to prove me wrong because you can't stand the fact that you're wrong"

Legolas immediately sneered and kicked his horse getting ahead of her. Rin was pleased with herself and gave a small chuckle. Legolas didn't talk to her for the rest of the day but continued to look back every two minutes.

As usual, Rin went off a little ways to be by herself. She leaned up against a tree where she could see through a gap up at the stars. She could hear many of the other Elves talking about her but she really didn't care. She'd tell Tyrael when she got back and he'd give them something to talk about. Some dirt dropped down from above her but she didn't move a muscle.

Slowly she grabbed a rock off the ground and pretended to play with it getting higher and higher each time until she heard an audible 'ow!" and Legolas came falling down out of the tree.

"I must say, that is _the_ most graceful thing I've ever seen in my life" Rin said mockingly.

"What was that for?!" he yelled

"For spying on me. Duh!" she said giving him one of her weird looks.

"I wasn't spying."

"Then what were you doing?"

"Thinking. I live in a city where everything is in the trees so it's a good place to think" he said

"You know when you lie, your cheeks get pink"

"What!?"

"What do you want Legolas? Or more appropriately, what do you want to know?"

"Nothing. I told you I was just thinking"

"Then how did I hit you with the rock?"

"What?"

"If you had been thinking, you probably would have been leaning against the trunk so that you wouldn't fall and in turn not have to worry about balancing also meaning that you must have been out on the branches because I hit you"

"How do you know that?"

"What I lack in weaponry, I make up for in common sense, but unfortunately even that escapes me much of the time and I do stupid things"

"Like break a 1,000 year old window?" he asked smiling

"What are you talking about?" Rin said innocently

"You know when you lie your voice goes up a pitch?"

"I believe we just had a moment"

"A moment?"

"You know you're not so bad when you forget you're a prince"

"I haven't forgotten."

"Yes you have."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're not talking down to me anymore. You're joking with me which I thought would take a lot more time"

"Well I'd be lying if I said that I look at you differently now"

Rin stayed silent.

"Hey, aren't you going to say you look at me differently too?" he demanded.

"Was I supposed to? I still think you're a cocky little jerk"

"What?! Why?"

"Well you may not be talking down to me but you're still expecting me to go along with everything you say or do"

"I try to be nice and this is what I get. Why do I even try?"

"Because deep down you really like me" Rin said brightly

"WHAT?"

"Denial. Well once you reach acceptance, that's the first step towards recovery"

"Recovery of what?"

"Of pompous prick-ness" Rin said before walking away.

She got to a small clearing before Legolas ran after her.

"You know I can admit when I've made mistakes---!"

"Really? I find that hard to believe"

"Will you stop?!"

She stopped and sat down before slumping back and staring straight up. She began looking for the constellations when Legolas' head appeared in her way.

"I know I've been a jerk but you have to think about the situation."

"I did" she said. "Lay down"

"What?"

"Stop questioning me and just do it"

He sighed deeply and did it. He felt oddly comfortable yet completely awkward lying there with Rin.

"Look, there I am" she said pointing to a cluster of stars.

"You?"

"Yeah. My mom and I used to look at the stars and she said that when I do great things one day that's where they'll put me. Right there. And there she is waiting….saving my place."

"That's kind of nice"

_Hmm_ Rin thought. _He may be coming around after all_.


	5. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

Rinuwe and Legolas rode side by side the next day toward Lorien. Everyone else stayed at least 20 feet behind.

"You know while we're talking, they are back there whispering." Rin said.

"Why would they be?" he asked

"Because as even yourself have pointed out, I am the strangest Elf in the whole of Middle-Earth. Listen" she said looking back briefly. Legolas seemed to hone his senses making him look quite serious.

"There go the days when the royals automatically gained such respect."

"How could he sink so low?"

"Doesn't he know anything about 'Run away' Rin?"

"Run Away Rin?" Legolas asked

"My glorified nickname in Rivendell"

"Why?"

"It's what I do"

"Do explain"

"I run away from my problems and mistakes. Once I made Elrond so mad I ran away into the wilds, and got lost. Arwen spent 2 weeks trying to find me and I was starving and nearly attacked several times while out there, but luckily my speed never fails"

"That was a long time ago"

"Oh you just need a few more examples. Hmm what's another? Oh I know. Once my friend Tyrael and I were practicing. I was horrible as usual. I accidentally missed and shot the arrow through Arwen's window. I was so ashamed I ran to the most remote part of the city until Tyrael found me and I stayed at his house for nearly a month. I didn't know Arwen hadn't even been home but she finally came to find me when she found an arrow stuck in her wall on one visit."

"I hear you talk about this Tyrael person a lot. Who is he?"

"I told you. The only person in Rivendell who will talk to me."

"I still don't see you as a run away. You're not running away now."

"Aren't I? Look at me. I'm fleeing the fight"

"Because you don't know how"

"No, because I'm afraid."

"What?"

"Not afraid to admit that though. I could easily stay in the city and be safe but I want to get away. I _want_ to run away"

"Why?"

"Simple. Because its easy."

"I don't see you as the type to take the easy way out"

"Things aren't always how they seem."

"I can help you. In fact I insist upon it"

"Help me? Be my guest." She scoffed.

"Do you doubt me?"

"Course I do. I doubt everyone who tries. Tyrael has been trying for years."

Legolas rolled his eyes.

"He probably just wasn't teaching you right."

"There's a right way to teach someone?"

"Well yeah. You have to find the way someone wants to learn. My father tried for years until he finally found a way"

"Well, my mother tried, Arwen tried, Elrond tried, Tyrael tried and despite the many tries over nearly 250 years; I still haven't gotten any better."

"Permit me to at least try?"

"He he, you can try"

For a long time they rode and Legolas and Rin exchanged stories about themselves. Legolas liked listening more because she had such interesting stories. He also discovered that she was really only half Elf. Her grandfather was Elrond's brother and chose the life as a mortal. His only daughter was Tindomiel, who unknown by most historians, came to love an Elf and had one daughter, Rin herself.

They stopped in the forest again that night and as usual Rin went off by herself while Legolas went to speak with the rest of their party. A bit to her dismay, he didn't come over to her.

The next day they exited the south border of Mirkwood and entered the brief field from Mirkwood to Lorien. Rin stayed behind this time while everyone rode ahead. Eventually her mind wandered and she didn't even realize that Legolas was staring at her for a good while. Finally her horse hit a bump knocking her back to reality.

"Are we there yet?!" she yelled ahead. No one answered but Legolas stopped his horse so that he joined her.

"Another days worth" he answered. "I wanted to ask you. How did all your relatives and friends try and teach you anything"

"Uh, I don't know. They taught me the maneuvers and grips but I just never grasped it."

"When we stop tonight, I'm going to start teaching you. You have no choice in the matter"

"How long do you think you can really put up with me? Do you have the patience to teach me?" Rin challenged.

"I have plenty"

Rin smiled happy for once for his stubbornness. And just as he said, when she was getting ready to settle for the night he came over.

"What do you think you're doing? Stand up"

"What do you propose we fight with? You'd kill me with a sword."

He tossed her a wooden sparring sword.

"You're really serious aren't you? You mean to teach me"

"Take a stance," he said simply.

Rin stood and held her sword then held it up while Legolas had his feet spread and much more prepared. He gave her a look and dropped his stance.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"What? I've seen people stand like this"

"Like a Hobbit against a Troll?"

Rin glared. "If you're going to insult me then forget it." She said about to set the stick down.

"Oh no you don't. I said I was going to teach you but first I need to see what you know. Obviously if you don't even know the proper fighting stance, you probably don't know about grips or any sort of techniques"

"_Obviously_"

He smiled. "Okay, swords are going to come later then" he said thrust his into the ground. Rin mimicked and stared curiously wondering what could possibly be next.

"The proper stances are as such. You want to make sure you have enough space between your legs in order to keep balance." He shoved Rin slightly and she tripped over her feet and nearly fell if Legolas hadn't caught her. "See?"

"Okay, okay" she said stubbornly.

He brought her upright and she took a stance. This time when he shoved her though she kept up.

"Now, you're right handed?"

"Left" she said holding her right hand up to confuse him. And confuse him it did. "Kidding" she said quickly putting up her left hand.

"Okay that will be your offensive hand but also your defensive. Your right will help with balance and defensive action. You use that arm to parry a blow and protect yourself. Getting all this?"

"Yeah. One arm fights and defends, the other arm balances and defends. Got it"

"Okay" he picked up a stick. He proceeded to show Rin the different ways to hold the sword depending on the type of fighting you were to use. "Now let's learn some maneuvers. No swords yet"

In slow motion he began showing her ways to fight from different parts of the world. After a bit though she was biting her tongue trying so hard not to laugh at some of his attempts.

"It's kind of like dancing" she commented.

"What? No its not"

"Sure it is. Dancing is just a bit more fluid like. Well except tap dancing and select other sorts. But take a couple dance, for example. You have to know exactly how to move with your partner. Just like this"

Legolas scoffed but allowed Rin to have her fantasy. "I think that's all for tonight."

"What? We didn't even fight at all"

"You can't learn it overnight, Rin. It takes time. Little by little. I think maybe the reason you haven't learned is because you expect to learn it all in one shot. It's your lack of patience that's the problem, not anyone else's'"

"Hmph. Wait until you really start."

He smiled knowing he was right.

"You better hope I don't tell Tyrael about you" she said sitting down against the tree. Just as Rin wanted Legolas stopped in his tracks.

"He couldn't do anything"

"Wanna bet? Tyrael is one of the best fights I've ever seen. And a hell of an archer. He could wipe the floor with you"

Legolas looked down at her jealousy clearly on his face.

"He seems to take a lot of your attention. Is that why?"

"Oh no. Tyrael is the sweetest Elf I've ever met. Treats me right and always there for me no matter what." Rin said coyly trying to get on Legolas' nerves.

"Wh-Wha-What? I'm not like that?" he couldn't get out any more words and just turned his back and walked off.

"Tyrael wouldn't walk off either!" she yelled after him. He stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around. "Dum da dum dum dum" she said humming to herself as she waited for him to come back.

"You're messing with me, I know you are."

"You know I am? I'm not doing anything. You're jealous all on your own"

"Jealous!? What do I have to be jealous of?"

"Tyrael"

Legolas opened his mouth about to retaliate, hands raised and all but suddenly he grinned almost angry and put his hand down.

"_I_ am _not_ jealous," he said in the calmest voice he could muster. "Besides how do you know I don't have anyone already. Maybe you're the jealous one and just to make yourself feel better you're trying to make me jealous"

"So you are jealous?"

"No!"

"He he, and I know for a fact you don't 'have' anybody because I would have been introduced. Royal parents love showing off their betrothed children."

Legolas slumped down with Rin. "Against you I cannot win. I try and I cannot win. Why do I let you get the best of me?"

"Because I never settle for the worst."

Legolas set his head on his knees looking at the grass between his legs. He closed his eyes and then put his arms on the side of his head covering his ears and letting his arms hang over his knees. Rin smiled and got up and sat right in front of him before lying down. She then scooted up so that she was right under his stressed out expression face. He didn't even notice she was lying there.

"I mean I really don't get it," he said with his head still down.

"You think way too much"

He opened his eyes and cried out backing up quickly only to be stopped the tree. Rin laughed and stretched her arms up before propping them under her head. Legolas legs were spread out on either side of her and he didn't understand how she could be so fine with this.

"Jealous or not before I'm pretty sure you are now"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you don't like me talking about Tyrael"

Legolas sighed and Rin heard the faint thud of him hitting his head against the tree. Rin reached back and patted his leg.

"You are far too tense. Do I make you uncomfortable?" she asked jokingly.

"No, sitting between my legs isn't uncomfortable at all" he said with his voice cracking a bit. "I'm a Prince. None of this should bother me, you least of all"

"Me least of all? I'm flattered you think so."

Rin refused to move and it seemed Legolas was too scared to so they stayed that way until both fell asleep.


End file.
